Puoi perdonare?
by Nekoneko-xyz
Summary: Shonenai. La sbronza non aiuta a dimenticare cose che non avresti voluto vedere. La cosa peggiore e scoprirlo da soli. HD
1. Past

Salve, purtroppo Harry Potter e co. non mi appartengono, anche se lo vorrei. Gli farei fare tante belle cosuccie. La Rowling purtroppo ha eltre idee per loro.

Harry ha distrutto Voldemort subito finito la scuola con l'aiuto di Draco che faceva la spia con Severus. Questa storia e' una AU per che succede dopo che gli nostri eroi finiscono la scuola e hanno intorno ai 25 anni. (P.S.: Non mi piaccono i nomi tranne gli originali percio uso questi, anche se in questa ff non e' che vengono proprio usati tanto.)

E adesso alla storia.

**Puoi perdonare?**

Questo mal di testa mi sta ucidendo. Non riesco a pensare a niente di coerente. Sara meglio che mi alzi e prenda un antidolorifico per la testa e la pozzione per la sbronza. Devo dire che dormire sul divano, anche se transformato, sia alquanto scomodo. D'altronde e' colpa mia che mi sono presentato da Oliver cosi tardi ieri sera. E' stato gentile a prestarmi almeno il divano, poteva benissimo buttarmi furi di casa. Ieri proprio non sapevo dove andare. A casa di certo non potevo tornare. Li c'era Draco. Ron e Hermione? Mi avrebbero dato sicurament una camera per dormire, ma Mione non avrebbe smesso di domandarmi cosa sia sucesso. Non mi andava proprio di rivivere le cose un'altra volta. In piu' Ron e Mione hanno gia abastanza di problemi, con lei di nuovo incinta. Mai mettersi contro una donna incinta, non ne uscirete vivi. Pero sara meglio lo stesso che vada a fare una visitina piu' tardi.

Qualcuno amazzi la persona che ha detto che l'alcol ti aiuta a dimenticare. Forse per qualche ora, ma la mattina dopo ti ricordi tutto e anzi ti lascia anche con un bel regalino. La post – sbornia. La mia povera testa. Non dovevo bere tanto. Spero che la pozzione cominci a fare efetto presto.

* * *

Chi sa cosa sta succedendo la fuori. Posso sentire Oliver urlare contro qualcuno, ma non riesco a capire chi sia l'altra persona. Meglio andare a controllare, forse posso essere d'aiuto.

* * *

»Che cosa succede Oliver?« 

»Resta dentro Harry.«

»Ma …«

Quando sento per bene la voce dell'altra persona e' gia troppo tardi. Mi pento subito di essere uscito.

»Vieni fuori Harry. Non abbiamo ancora finito di parlare.«

»Vattene Draco. Non hai capito che e' tutto finito? Harry non ti vuole vedere, almeno per adesso faresti bene a ritirarti dalla scena.«

»Ma io devo parlargli. Devo spegare cosa e sucesso.«

»E tu pensi che ti credera? Dopo quallo che hai combinato.«

»Restane fuori Oliver. Non sono cose che ti riguardano.«

»E' invece si. Ora Harry sta con me. Io l'ho consolato ed abbiamo deciso di provare a stare insieme. Dovresti sapere che Harry mi e sempre piacuto.«

* * *

Ascoltando il loro discorso capisco cosa abbia in mente Oliver. Menomale che il suo ragazzo ora non e' in casa. Mi tolgo velocemente i vestiti di ieri sera con i quali sono andato a dormire. Prendo un lenzuolo dal divano e mi copro in modo da far vedere il mio corpo nudo sotto. Da bravo attore mi spettino i capelli anche se sono gia un nido da soli, l'aria assonnata non mi manca. Piano mi avicino alla porta.

* * *

Vedo Draco impallidire quando vede passare le mie braccia intorno al torso nudo di Oliver. 

»Che cosa vuoi Draco? Non vedi che ci hai disturbati?«

Per empatizzare quello che ho detto lecco piano il lobo del orechio di Oliver.

Draco e' rimasto senza parole. Vedo passare nei suoi occhi grigi prima dolore e tristezza, poi rabbia. Ma alcontrario di cio che pensavo, la rabia non e diretta verso di me ma verso Oliver.

»Sei un bastardo Oliver. Prima ci fai gli auguri per avercisi messo assieme e poi quando uno meno se l'aspetta lo pugniali alla schiena. Uno ti crede amico e poi tu gli rubi il ragazzo.«

* * *

Ma gli e' andato di volte il cervello? E cosi accecato dalla rabia che non vede che sono io che quasi mi sto spalmando su Oliver? Lui non fa altro che tenermi le mani.

* * *

Draco d'untratto mi prende per una mano e mi tira verso di se, poi si posa tra me e Oliver. 

»Non ti permetto di prenderti Harry. Lui e' solo mio. Tu non lo devi toccare con le tue sporche manaccie.«

»Guarda che ti sbagli Draco. – gli rispondo per la prima volta oggi – Io non appartengo a nessuno. Per l'ultimo a te.«

»Ma io …«

»Tu niente. Dovevi pensarci prima di fare quello che hai fatto ieri.«

»Pero …«

»Vattene. Non sei il benvenuto qui. Non voglio mai piu' vederti. Sei solo un sporco bugiardo.«

»Harry …«

»ZITTO.«

* * *

Storgo la mano dalla sua morsa e mi giro. Torno in casa il piu' infretta possibile. Vado diritto in bagni e vomito tutto quello che ho mangiato ieri, mentre lacrime calde scendono per il mio viso. 

FINE

Un'altra storia triste. Ma tutte e due possono ancora avere un seguito.

Se vi e piacuta la storia o no scrivetemi, cosi posso ancora cambiarla o coreggerla.

Per favore scrivetemi cosa ne pensate, vi prego! QQ


	2. Present

Salve! Per prima cosa mi scuso con tutti per gli errori grammaticali e altre cose nella fic. Non sono italiana ma slovena e devo dire che non mi sono aplicata tanto nello studio percio le cose stanno cosi come stono. Se qualcuno ha voglia di correggere gli errori e' benvenuto di farmi da beta e gli mandero i file. Sarei molto piu contenta di postare fic leggibili.

Detto questo, devo dire che non avevo intenzione di scrivere un seguito alla storia ma siccome ho riccevuto delle richieste di continuare, faro del mio meglio. Di solito scrivo le storie su carta e poi non ne ho voglia di trascriverle sul pc, questa volta veddremo cosa mi viene fuori.

****

**Cap. 2 – La vita senza Draco**

Sono gia passati 2 anni dall'ultima volta che ho visto tutti i miei amici di Hogwarts. Ci sentiamo spesso via le lettere, questo si, ma vederli in carne e ossa no. D'altro canto i viaggi tra i continenti sono abbastanza costosi e non si puo neanche apparire cosi lontano visto che consuma un sacco di energie. Jappone e purtroppo ancora un caso speciale.

Sono sicuro che vi state chiedendo cosa sto diccendo. Meglio spiegarmi.

Dopo aver pianto per ore con Oliver a consolarmi ho preso la deccisione di andarmene. Oliver natturalmene ha prottestato ma il dolore e la perdita erano ancora troppo presenti in me per ragionare chiaro. Sapevo solo di dover andare via. Cosi dopo aver contattato Ron e Mione e fatto le valige, Oliver mi ha gentilmente offerto un passaggio fino al aeroporto. Cosi e cominciato il mio viaggio per il mondo. Ho attraversato Francia, Italia, sono andato fino in Russia, poi con il treno attraverso la Siberia, Cina e in fine Jappone, dove mi sono fermato. Sono rimasto affascinato da questo paese con una cultura cosi divversa dalla nostra.

Questo e sucesso piu di un anno fa. Da allora vivo in un appartamento a Tokyo. Appena arrivato mi sono messo in contatto con la sede magiaca di Tokyo e loro mi hanno aiutato a sistemarmi. Anche se i miei fondi mi consentono di vivere un vita aggiata, senza il bisogni di fare niente, ho deciso di trovarmi un lavoro. Per un po di tempo ho viaggiato su e gio per il Jappone ma poi mi sono stancato ed ho deciso che per non pensare e sentire troppo la solitudine, mi serve un lavoro. Mi hanno assunto come un insegniante di Diffesa contro le Arti Oscure in una piccola scuola molto vicino alla mia sistemazione. Il lavoro non e difficile siccome io sono un esperto dopo tanti anni di uso costante. I bambini sono rispettosi verso i loro sensei e tranne qualche piccolo incidente tutto va alla perfezione. La vita non potrebbe andare meglio.

* * *

Menomale che oggi sia un bel giorno senno i bambini sarebbero stati tristi, visto che saremmo rimasti in citta. Ma fortunatamente il tempo ci e favorevole e cosi con un pulman magico posiamo fare un viaggio nei dintorni meno conosciuti fuori Tokyo.

Non appena arrivati in una piccola localita turistica un mio collega di nome Kou mi ha praticamente trascinato via dal gruppo. Io e Kou siamo i piu giovani insegnianti nella nostra scuola. Io ho 28 anni mentre Kou ne ha appena compiuti 30. Gli altri professori sono intorno ai 40 e 50. Abbiamo anche un sensei di retorica che ha oltre 80 anni, ma lui e un caso aparte.

Naturalmente il comportameno di Kou non mi sorprende piu di tanto visto che fa cose strane tutto il tempo, ed un po mi sono gia abbituato. Da quando facccio parte dello staf della scuola Kou mi ha preso in simpatia. Posso dire che sono lusingato perche lui e uno dei piu bei uomini che io abbia mai incontrato in vita mia, e di persone ne ho viste tante. Ha corti capelli aquamarino con strisce blu chiaro, che porta spettinati dandogli un look molto sexy. Due occhi viola da infarto e una faccia e corpo degni di un modello. Non mi stupicse piu di tanto se dovunche andiamo le ragazze praticamente svengono alla sua vista. Forse sara anche un po il fatto che e 1/3 vella. Io devo solo ringraziare il cielo che con me non funzioni perche se no farei cose imbarazzanti tutto il tempo. Un po e il merito del professor Snape e delle sue lezzioni sul autocontrollo ma la magiorita va a Draco.

Vi chiederete perche. La cosa non e cosi difficile da capire. Io e lui siamo stati sposati per circa 3 anni. Stupefatti? Nessuno lo sa ma io e Draco ci siamo messi insieme ancor prima di finire la scuola. All'inizio era una farsa. Ci siamo messi insieme cosi che Draco non dovesse sposare Pansy. Lo capisco. Chi la voleva quella brutta strega. Poi ci siamo innamorati sul serio e finita la scuola abbiamo deciso di sposarci. Era una bella cerimonia. Anche se volevamo farla sullo stadio alla fine non l'abbiamo fatto. Hermione ha insistito tanto cosi che ci siamo decisi di farla nel maniero dei Malfoy. Era tutto perfetto. Mi viene ancora da piangere a pensarci.

* * *

Solo un piccolo pezzo per stuzzicare un po la fantasia. Per adesso purtroppo e tutto. Non so proprio cosa scrivere, menomale che mi e venuto in mente questo. Mi sembra tutto gia letto. La fantazia piu in la non vuole andare e poi io sono una romantica. Cercero di fare piu infretta anche se lo studio non me lo permette.

Neko-chan


End file.
